


Разрулится

by Hayai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayai/pseuds/Hayai
Summary: Два метра оптимистичного пофигизма, помноженные на грубоватую харизму и почти необъяснимое умение находить общий язык с людьми.
Relationships: Artem Dzyuba/Igor Akinfeev, Igor Akinfeev/Artem Dzyuba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Разрулится

**Author's Note:**

> Доминион: 

— Напомни, сколько лет мы знакомы?  
Игорь смотрит на своего водителя, но тот лишь по-доброму усмехается в ответ и открывает пачку, щелчком выбивая из неё сигарету.  
— Да уж лет пять, — всё же отвечает Артём, прикурив. Его невозможно отучить делать это в салоне, как невозможно подсадить на Парламент вместо Кэмэл. Не совсем дерьмо, конечно, бывает и хуже, да и в салоне вытяжка что надо, но дело не в этом. Артём не меняется, и даже в хорошем костюме за рулём роскошно-чёрного Lexus LS остаётся всё тем же растеряно-счастливым парнем в спортивках, каким Игорь увидел его впервые.  
— Пять лет… — эхом вторит Игорь.  
Летняя ночь нежна. Её тёплое мягкое дыхание, насыщенное запахами парковых аллей и бензина, осторожно перебирает волосы, ласкает шею, стянутую воротником безукоризненно белой рубашки. Игорь ослабляет галстук, расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу и снова откидывается на спинку сиденья, наблюдая за рекой.  
— Тогда ты был куда забавнее, — хмыкает Артём. Он немного щурится, может от дыма, а может пытается разглядеть что-то в ярких отсветах на той стороне реки. Здесь, на стоянке рядом с РАН, кроме них никого. Только тёплая июльская ночь да море огней внизу.  
— Зато теперь забавней некуда, — с кривой улыбкой не то усмехается, не то огрызается Игорь. За прошедшие пять лет он успел жениться, стать отцом и развестись, занять кресло генерального директора одной из главных строительных фирм столицы и области, выиграть два судебных иска, купить домик в Барвихе… и понять, что испытывает к своему водителю далеко не только дружеские чувства.  
Впрочем, Артём никогда и не был просто водителем. Даже официально работая на Игоря, он продолжал вести себя так, будто каждый раз всего лишь подбрасывает друга до дома, или помогает добраться до работы, минуя ужасы общественного транспорта, или берёт с собой на отдых… Чисто за компанию и по доброте душевной.  
И Игорю это нравилось.  
— Ты зря грузишься, — выдаёт Артём через минуту молчаливого созерцания панорамы ночных Хамовников. — Не пройдёт и месяца, как ты запрыгнешь в мою машину и скажешь ебошить к блядям на радостях. Разрулится.  
«Моя машина» — так Артём называет служебный автомобиль, и Игорь даже не берётся гадать, что происходит с этим дорогущим куском железа по ночам. Артём по-прежнему гоняет. Почти наверняка. Но Игорь доверяет ему, и ещё ни разу не пожалел об этом. Два метра оптимистичного пофигизма, помноженные на грубоватую харизму и почти необъяснимое умение находить общий язык с людьми.

Игорь снова вспоминает, как они познакомились. Совсем недалеко отсюда, где-то между Мосфильмом и смотровой на Воробьёвых. Была почти такая же тёплая ночь, только не лето, а самый конец мая, когда всё вокруг ещё не отошло от бешеного цветения, но уже бьётся в истерике в ожидании лета. В ту ночь Игорь был уверен, что поста гендиректора ему не видать, как своих ушей. В бюджете курируемого им проекта обнаружились серьёзные несостыковки, и было очевидно, что на ближайшем заседании это не добавит ему бонусов в карму. Конкуренты уже точили ножи за спиной, сроки поджимали, а нервы, ещё недавно похожие на канаты, стремительно превращались в гнилые нитки.  
Как он оказался на Косыгина в час ночи, Игорь не помнил. Кажется, он был немного пьян, до ужаса взвинчен прошедшим днём и сумасшедшим мельканием огней большого города за окнами летящего бог знает на какой скорости автомобиля. Навстречу пронеслись несколько квадроциклов, украшенных разноцветными лампочками, словно новогодние ёлки, харлей с визжащей девицей позади качка в кожанке, а затем с тогдашним мерсом Игоря поравнялось нечто.  
Нечто походило на кустарно тюнингованную подержанную тойоту и двигалось явно быстрее ста километров мерса. Когда корыто справа обогнало его на полкорпуса, Игоря как будто перекрыло. Вдавив педаль газа в пол, уже через несколько секунд он нёсся на сто пятьдесят, понемногу обгоняя тойоту, которая почему-то не желала отставать. Воспалённый, изъеденный каждодневным стрессом мозг отчаянно желал победы хотя бы в этом спонтанном и глупом соревновании, свежий ветер бил в висок из открытого окна, а адреналин разливался по венам.  
То, что дорога начинает заворачивать, Игорь как будто бы видел, но как вышло так, что автомобиль задел крылом фонарный столб, а его самого припечатало лицом сначала о руль, и только затем в запоздало сработавшую подушку безопасности, он понять не успел. Кажется, какое-то время он был в отключке, не из-за удара, а из-за шока. Игорь просто закрыл глаза, а, открыв их, увидел перед собой растеряно улыбающееся лицо. Немного глуповатое, с кривым, наверняка сломанным в прошлом носом, но открытое и внушающее доверие.  
— Твою мать, — улыбка была столь заразительной, что Игорю захотелось улыбнуться в ответ, но тело ещё не отошло от шока. — Живой!  
Артём оказался водителем той самой тюнингованной тойоты. Он довёз Игоря до больницы, дождался его после, скептически осмотрел повязку на голове, затянулся своим Кэмэлом и глубокомысленно изрёк:  
— Тебе нельзя водить.  
В другой ситуации с такими заявлениями Игорь послал бы куда подальше, но в тот предрассветный час он был до ужаса измотан, а двухметровый оболтус в красных трениках под Адидас всё же не бросил его и довёз до больницы. В результате Игорь лишь устало спросил:  
— Почему?  
Артём выдохнул дым в сторону и, прищурив один глаз с видом бывалого, видавшего виды человека, ответил:  
— Ты азартный.  
— А ты нет? — усмехнулся Игорь, припоминая, как натужно рычала несчастная тойота, пытаясь угнаться за ним. Видимо, поняв, о чём тот думает, Артём миролюбиво согласился:  
— Да. Но моя развалюха всё ещё цела.  
Он хитро подмигнул Игорю, и тому не оставалось ничего, кроме как молча кивнуть. От этого нехитрого движения голову пронзила новая вспышка боли, перед глазами чуть потемнело, и Игорь сделал неуверенный шаг в сторону, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. Глядя на всё это, Артём покачал головой и показательно вздохнул:  
— Садись, отвезу тебя домой.  
А у дома, прощаясь, вместо того, чтобы махнуть рукой и поскорей уехать восвояси, он протянул мятый чек из продуктового с номером телефона на обороте.  
— Что это? — скорее на автомате спросил Игорь, тупо пялясь на ряд крупных наспех выведенных маркером цифр.  
— Ну, я же говорил: тебе нельзя водить. Как надумаешь продавать свою тачку — звони. Сделаешь мне охуевшую скидку. По дружбе.  
На это Игорь даже не успел ничего ответить. Стоило ему поднять взгляд, как он наткнулся на широкую, обезоруживающе весёлую улыбку, а в следующий миг тойота, взвизгнув резиной, сорвалась с места. Поднимаясь в квартиру, Игорь думал о том, что под капотом у этой малышки вовсе не стандартный набор из двухсот лошадей.

На следующий день он позвонил.

Сложно сказать, чем занимался Артём Дзюба до того, как с незлой насмешкой в голосе согласиться на предложение стать личным водителем «излишне азартного человека». Игорь не представлял, как тот жил до встречи с ним, хотя Артём оказался человеком на редкость разговорчивым. Если им случалось застрять в пробке или ехать по делам в пригород, он мог часами нести грубовато-весёлую околесицу из давнишних историй, забавных случаев, дурацких новостей, что услышал с утра по радио, пошлых анекдотов и собственных впечатлений хотя бы от морковного торта из старбакса. И удивительным образом это не напрягало. Чаще Игорь просто слушал, посмеиваясь над особенно удачными шутками и глядя в окно, уверенный, однако, что реши он поделиться чем-нибудь, его выслушают с превеликим вниманием.  
Артём был младше его лет на восемь, если не больше, а поведением и вовсе часто смахивал не то на подростка, не то на воспитанника старшей группы детсада. Едва ли это было напускным, скорее лишь частью целого. Так или иначе, Артём был великолепным и чутким слушателем, никогда не опаздывал и, несмотря на свою непосредственность, неплохо соображал. Игорь нередко размышлял о том, что тот прекрасно знает, какой эффект на окружающих производит эта его открытость, харизматичная простота и улыбка светлых глаз. Да что уж там — не заметить Дзюбу было сложно. Тот с радостью посещал все, несколько утомительные для Игоря, корпоративы, неизменно становясь душой компании, весельчаком вечера и мишенью задумчивых, намекающих, а иногда даже откровенно предлагающих женских взглядов.  
С Катей всё произошло как-то стремительно. Полгода — и в ЗАГС. По залёту, да, но Игорь вовсе и не был против. Лишь поражался сам себе и тому, как за такой короткий срок один человек может стать другому настолько родным и близким. Кажется, тогда, узнав дату свадьбы, Артём впервые упомянул о Кристине.  
Так и прошёл следующий год. Игорь познавал все прелести семейной жизни и делился впечатлениями, а Артём рассказывал о своей немного взбалмошной «Кристинке» и иногда в шутку просил дать ему совет «от женатого».  
В какой момент что-то пошло не так, Игорь так и не понял. Сначала они стали ссориться, всё чаще и чаще, временами — совершенно на пустом месте. Плач ребёнка по ночам, нервная подурневшая Катя, постоянные «американские горки» на работе… И всё бы ничего: многие пары проходят такой период, преодолевают сложности вместе и заново учатся любить друг друга, уже в новом качестве. Игорь запасся терпением, а в случаях, когда очередной конфликт был неизбежен, предпочитал отступить. Он подолгу оставался на работе, даже когда в этом не было особой необходимости, иногда и вовсе не ночевал дома, просил Артёма отвезти его на дачу или на квартиру к матери. Та была рада сыну, однако поведения его не одобряла.  
— Смотри, упустишь. Катерина ещё молодая, а тебя вечно дома нет. А когда мужа нет дома, там заводится кто-то другой.  
Даже понимая, что она права, Игорь не мог заставить себя прекратить всё это. Каждый раз он обещал сам себе, что вернётся домой пораньше, сводит куда-нибудь Катю, ещё раз серьёзно поговорит с ней о том, что няня была бы ей хорошей помощью, а потом они все вместе заживут дружно и счастливо. Но «завтра» всё не наступало, неделю за неделей отодвигаясь на следующий день, и в результате случилось то, о чём неоднократно предупреждала мама.  
Всё закончилось так же стремительно, как и началось. То ли одноклассник, то ли одногруппник, Игорь так и не понял этого. По воле судьбы в многомиллионном городе Катя умудрилась встретить свою первую любовь. Старый знакомый теперь вёл дела в Испании, выглядел очень преуспевающе и саму Катю тоже не забыл. Уходя из дома, та пообещала, что подаст на развод и, как оказалось, не шутила.  
А через месяц Артём сказал, что они с Кристиной тоже расстались.  
— Вы-то почему? — поинтересовался тогда Игорь, хмуро рассматривая в боковом зеркале своё третий день небритое отражение.  
— Да не знаю, — отозвался Артём, перестраиваясь в другой ряд. — Как-то само всё закончилось.  
Сильно расстроенным он не выглядел, разве что немного сонным и слегка помятым. Помнится, тогда Игорь ещё подумал, что теперь будет не один такой. Развод не стал для него настолько сильным ударом, каким бы мог быть. С одной стороны, всё случилось меньше, чем за полгода, с другой — было бы лицемерием назвать такой исход неожиданностью.  
Размышляя об этом, в какой-то момент Игорь взглянул на ситуацию совершенно с другой стороны. Наблюдая за коллегами и подчинёнными, за теми из них, кто был счастлив в браке, он не раз замечал, как те спешат домой с работы. Если сложить все их рассказы о родных, выходило что-то вроде «семья — тихая гавань, куда хочется вернуться». Так может быть он выбрал не того человека? Или же сам был не тем человеком, которому для счастья нужна жена и двое детей в милом домике с газоном?  
И что же тогда? Поддержка, внимание, готовность всегда быть рядом, умение заставить позабыть обо всех проблемах, лёгкость в общении и уверенность в том, что человек не бросит и не предаст. Игорь хорошо помнил, как выстроил эту цепочку рассуждений, и в конце неё, как самый логичный и очевидный вывод, с дурацким смешком обнаружил Артёма.

А потом началось _это._

Одиночество? Пожалуй, с самого начала именно оно. Приятели у Игоря были, но плотный график и расстояние делали встречи с ними настолько эпизодическими, что этого явно не хватало. С Артёмом же они и до этого общались весьма неплохо, а теперь Игорь с ещё большим удовольствием стал звать его пропустить по кружке светлого в баре, составить компанию на вечеринке по случаю Нового года или присоединиться к празднованию успешной сдачи очередного объекта. С ним было легко, спокойно и в то же время не скучно. Со всеми без исключения Артём вёл себя примерно одинаково, но если раньше такая зашкаливающая экстравертность и бескорыстное дружелюбие лишь забавляло, то теперь всё чаще начинало раздражать.  
Банально до ужаса, но однажды Игорю приснилось, как он целует Артёма. Кажется, всё происходило на заднем сидении его же машины, а может быть и нет… В любом случае, это стало поворотным моментом. Теперь рядом с Дзюбой, Игорю всё чаще становилось сложно сохранять привычный ход мыслей. Под взглядом голубых глаз фантазия радостно сворачивала на путь бесконечных вопросов и мимолётных картинок из Неверлэнда.  
Когда Дзюба без особых усилий снимает в клубе очередную девочку, Игорь смотрит ему в спину так, что, кажется, может прожечь дырку. Он даже не запоминает лица, не может вспомнить, блондинка или брюнетка, но ловит себя на том, что отчаянно завидует этой неизвестной. Впрочем, скорее всего, её не ждёт ничего кроме единственной незабываемой ночи, а вот Игорь твёрдо уверен в том, что Артём будет рядом и завтра, и через месяц. Настолько твёрдо, что сидящая на коленях у Игоря красотка с интересом хмыкает и пошло улыбается, чувствуя, как в её упругий зад упирается колом стоящий член.  
Игорь никогда не был с мужчинами и не потому, что боялся или считал аморальным, — он просто никогда даже не задумывался об этом. Не предполагал, что до дрожи в коленях может хотеться ощутить грубые ладони у себя на спине, цепляться за широкие плечи, приподнимаясь, чтобы коснуться изогнутых в привычной ухмылке губ. И пусть вокруг них позавчерашняя щетина, зато от Артёма веет такой уверенностью и спокойствием, что хочется прижаться к нему и не отпускать, словно спасательный круг, словно долбанную дверь из фильма про Титаник.  
Что будет, если Артём хотя бы начнёт обо всём этом догадываться, Игорь боялся даже думать. Пожалуй, он смог бы защитить кандидатскую по части отговорок. Румянец на щеках — простуда, внезапный стояк — можно наклониться вперёд, сославшись на неудачный завтрак, рассеянность — проблемы на работе. И многое, многое другое. Только бы Артём ни о чём не узнал. Ведь это будет конец.

— Разрулится, — передразнивает Игорь, хотя прекрасно знает: именно это он и хотел услышать. После такого на душе всегда становится гораздо легче, и через некоторое время всё действительно налаживается.  
— Конечно, — просто соглашается Артём. Весь его вид выражает спокойную уверенность. Или же заурядный пофигизм, но это уже не важно. Игорь почти успокоился, и теперь для полного завершения внутреннего Дзена ему не хватает самую малость:  
— Ладно, убедил. А теперь дай мне одну, — щёлкает он пальцами, указывая на сигареты.  
Но вопреки ожиданиям Дзюба лишь опасливо косится и убирает полупустую пачку куда подальше — в дверцу машины.  
— Ты бросаешь, — немного неуверенно говорит он, наблюдая за хмурящимся Игорем, когда тот вспоминает, что сам сказал держать себя подальше от никотина.  
— Так почему же ты тогда здесь дымишь?  
— Но я-то не бросаю, — как ни в чём не бывало пожимает плечами Артём, а Игорь снова начинает нервничать и злиться. На чёртову исполнительность Дзюбы, на его такие честные-пречестные глаза, на его некрасивое, но привычное и милое взгляду лицо, на крепкие руки и на своё незнание, что со всем этим делать.  
— Ну ты и мудак, — гневно выдыхает Игорь, на какой-то миг поражаясь сам себе. Он не видит, как позабавленный такой реакцией Артём в удивлении ведёт бровью; чтобы дотянуться до жёлтой пачки нужно всего лишь перегнуться через сиденье вместе с водителем, только протянуть руку.  
Артём ловит его в последний момент, плавно отводит локоть вверх, так, что Игорь застывает в неудобной позе, чем-то похожей на застывший прыжок вратаря к мячу. Несмотря на осторожность — хватка у Дзюбы стальная — Игорь даже не пытается вырвать руку. Он лишь поворачивает голову, чтобы сказать «отпусти» или что-то вроде того, и оказывается нос к носу со своим водителем. В темноте салона их лица разделяют какие-то сантиметры, и приходится напрячь зрение, чтобы увидеть, как Дзюба спокойно рассматривает чужое лицо, избегая, впрочем, глаз.  
Игорь чувствует, как от такой близости тело сковывает горячее оцепенение. Ещё не до конца понимая, что происходит, сердце принимается тяжело ухать в груди, грозя проломить рёбра. По лицу Артёма невозможно ничего понять, он смотрит, вроде бы, как всегда, но не отпускает, будто даже сильнее сжимая пальцы на локте. «Почему же он не отпускает?» — почти панически крутится в голове у Игоря, пока он вдыхает такой знакомый запах ядрёного геля для душа, сигарет, машинного масла и самого Дзюбы. Щёки начинают пылать от ощущения чужого дыхания на коже, когда Артём всё же говорит:  
— Не называй меня так больше.  
Во рту пересохло, и всё, на что хватает Игоря, — спросить полузадушенным шёпотом:  
— А то что?  
— Ничего, — спокойно признаётся Артём. — Просто это неправда. Для тебя.  
Он лишь хотел прекратить эту затянувшуюся шутку, вырвать руку из стального захвата и откинуться на своё сидение. Сказать поворачивать домой, чтобы потом, едва скинув одежду, закрыться в ванной, будто кто-то может увидеть, как он, тяжело дыша сквозь зубы, дрочит на собственного водителя.  
По крайней мере, именно так казалось Игорю за секунду до того, как его губы прикоснулись к чужим, неподатливым и холодным поначалу. Одно долгое мгновение Артём просто сидит не двигаясь, а Игорь, умирая от внезапного осознания собственной смелости, закрывает глаза. Он был готов к чему угодно: удару в табло, матам или чему похуже… Но никак не к тому, что Дзюба, этот полубыдляцкий автомобильный маньяк, болеющий за Зенит и обожающий девчонок с длинными волосами и крепкой задницей, будет дрожащими руками прижимать его к себе, почти до боли, и целовать, как в последний раз. Сквозь рваные выдохи и еле слышные стоны. Хотя последнее — скорее Игоря. Тот вообще плохо понимает происходящее. В плену крепких рук всё тело как-то сразу обмякает, а в голове — панически-восторженная пустота. Как при свободном падении.  
Артём как будто успокаивается, отстраняется и тут же отпускает, словно боится обжечься. Игорь садится на своё место, с преувеличенным усердием приглаживает взъерошенные волосы. Вокруг — шелест листвы, шум проезжающих вдалеке машин, голоса подвыпивших гостей ресторана Sky Lounge, в салоне — абсолютная тишина. Игорь боится повернуть голову, но всё же заставляет себя. Шея будто деревянная, а в голове, насаженной на неё без шарнира, — лишь горящие опилки.  
Артём сидит, невидящим взглядом уставившись куда-то в низ лобового стекла. Игорь уже хочет окликнуть его, когда тот вздыхает, проводит ладонью по лицу и сам поворачивается к своему пассажиру. В широко распахнутых светлых глазах столько всего, что Игорь теряется, проглатывает все глупые оправдания, остатки совершенно ненужных сейчас слов, и смотрит в ответ. Почти как кролик на удава, хотя Артём вовсе не выглядит угрожающе. Скорее как человек, на глазах которого произошло нечто невозможное. В конце концов он откидывается на своё сидение и с нервным смешком говорит:  
— Пиздец.  
Артём не смотрит на него, но Игорь искренне улыбается в ответ. Всего лишь одно слово, да и то нецензурное, а дышать становится легче.  
— Ладно, поехали.  
Напряжение постепенно отпускает, когда Артём резко поворачивает ключи, оживляя мотор и чуть агрессивнее, чем следовало бы, включает заднюю передачу, выруливая со стоянки. Всю дорогу он молчит, остервенело выкручивая руль на поворотах, выжимая максимально разрешённую скорость. Они долетают минут за десять. Когда машина останавливается рядом с одним из песочных домов Доминиона, Дзюба медленно выдыхает и с опаской смотрит через зеркало заднего вида. Его желание спросить ощущается почти физически. Но Артём боится. «Неужели думает, что это была шутка?» — про себя хмыкает Игорь, с улыбкой отмечая безнадёжность ситуации, а вслух негромко говорит:  
— Пойдём.  
В лифте воздух буквально звенит от напряжения. Хотя, возможно, это гудят лампы за панелью, Игорь не уверен, но на всякий случай не оборачивается. Он не просто знает, он чувствует затылком и всей спиной вдоль позвоночника, как Артём смотрит на него. От этого немного страшно и безумно приятно одновременно. Странное сочетание, учитывая, что до пятнадцатого этажа лифт тащится непривычно медленно.  
Стоит двери в квартиру мягко чавкнуть автоматическим замком, как Игорь понимает, что ему не хватает воздуха. Он вздрагивает, не от неожиданности, — от нервов, когда Артём перехватывает его руку, не давая зажечь свет. Скользит ладонью от локтя до кисти, переплетает пальцы, как в каком-то сопливом кино, и прижимает к стене над головой. А Игорь наконец понимает, от чего так тяжело дышать. С момента на парковке прошло уже столько времени… Он тянется за поцелуем, но Артём слегка отстраняется, рвано выдыхает, качает головой и снова пристально смотрит, блестя глазами в темноте.  
— Как давно? — спрашивает он. Игорь видит, как тяжело даются ему слова, но в пояснениях нет нужды. Сейчас они думают об одном и том же и, если уж на то пошло, Игорь тоже хотел бы знать «как давно». Но он спросит об этом позже, а пока, облизав пересохшие губы, он говорит:  
— Год. Плюс-минус.  
Артём чертыхается куда-то в сторону, а выпустив пар, целует так, что подгибаются колени. Он гладит шею, скулы, перебирает отросшие на затылке волосы, его объятия не по сезону: в них слишком жарко. Игорь теряется, впервые в жизни чувствуя себя если не крохой, то немного беззащитным. Но это приятная уязвимость: Артём везде вокруг, его руки, его горячие губы, шумное дыхание… Игорь чувствует, как его буквально волокут вдоль стены. В голове мелькает мысль, что всё слишком быстро, слишком внезапно и вообще всё слишком, но это быстро проходит.  
Не разглядев впотьмах, Артём проходит мимо спальни и толкает дверь в студию. Здесь почти светло: зарево ночной столицы освещает просторную гостиную, отражается многочисленными бликами в кухонной утвари, озаряет лицо напротив разноцветными отсветами. Игорь чувствует, как его прижимают к спинке дивана и лишь затем аккуратно опускают головой на мягкий валик подлокотника. Артём наконец отрывается от него, нависает сверху и смотрит, осторожно придерживая сзади за шею. Смотрит как на грёбаный джекпот, скользит взглядом по лицу и снова глаза в глаза, усмехается чему-то своему и тут же серьёзно говорит:  
— Можешь врезать мне, но ты охуеть какой красивый.  
Игорь смеётся, что несколько сложно из-за бешено бьющегося сердца. Он протягивает руку и гладит по волосам, словно ребёнка:  
— Одно слово — Дзюба.  
Артём улыбается в ответ, наклоняется и целует едва-едва, одними губами с едва слышным влажным звуком, а затем резко снимает галстук и принимается лихорадочно расстёгивать пуговицы рубашки. Широкие горячие ладони скользят по коже, разгоняя лёгкий озноб, и Игорь не успевает заметить, как клацает пряжка его ремня, как Артём тоже оказывается по пояс голым, как соски твердеют настолько, что прикосновение к ним отдаётся сладкой болью.  
Весь мир сжимается до состояния «здесь и сейчас», до размеров дивана гостиной, и в эти безумные мгновения Игорь совсем не помнит, где и кто он. Сильные тёплые руки лапают его так откровенно и требовательно, везде, куда можно дотянуться, в то время как губы быстро и трепетно целуют тяжело вздымающуюся грудь, чувствительное место над солнечным сплетением и ниже, между красивых мышц пресса, там, где начинается полоска волос. От такого контраста, напора и почти болезненной нежности перетряхивает не хуже дорожки кокаина. Где-то на краю сознания Игорь слышит, как стонет сам, но гул крови в ушах перекрывает всё как белым шумом.

В паху тянет до боли несмотря на расстёгнутую ширинку, но Артём почему-то медлит, зацеловывает чуть пониже пупка и уже даже не стонет — тихо скулит куда-то в район расстёгнутого пояса. Игорь не сразу замечает, что вместо двух рук его теперь ласкает лишь одна. Второй Артём быстро и рвано надрачивает себе, вдыхая запах чужой кожи, едва не забывая про самого Игоря, распластанного под ним. Но ровно до тех пор, пока его не тянут выше, грубо, за волосы, и целуют почти зло, стукаясь зубами и пачкая слюной. Игорь тянется рукой вниз, но Дзюба успевает первым — сжимает себя и его в своей огромной руке, легко скользя ладонью по поту, своей и чужой смазке. Разорвав поцелуй, Игорь закусывает губу и откидывает голову назад, тут же ощущая на шее тягучий укус. Глаза зажмурены — всё это слишком, и даже на огромный засос, который не получится скрыть одним лишь белым воротничком, — плевать. Кончая, Игорь успевает с насмешкой подумать, что ему хватило какого-то петтинга, как в школе, а затем ещё с минуту он не думает вообще.

Когда темнота перед глазами вновь оживает яркими отсветами на стенах и потолке, Игорь обнаруживает, что лежит на плече у собственного водителя. Тот задумчивым взглядом смотрит куда-то в район круглого светильника, чем-то напоминающего НЛО, но едва ли видит его. Какое-то время они просто лежат молча. Игорь не без улыбки отмечает, что Дзюба очень удобный, а его запах, которым теперь, кажется, пропиталось всё вокруг, совершенно не напрягает и как будто даже вписывается в обстановку.  
— А ты?  
Дзюба поворачивает голову и удивлённо смотрит в ответ. Кажется, он крепко задумался, и теперь не понимает, прослушал ли вопрос или же просто не уловил сути.  
— Я? — растеряно выдаёт он, а Игорь вдруг понимает, что ответ может быть вовсе не таким забавным, как ему казалось секундой раньше.  
— Да. Как давно?  
Артём делает глубокий вдох-выдох и снова возвращается к созерцанию светильника.  
— А сам-то как думаешь?  
Игорь открывает рот и тут же его захлопывает. Молчит. От догадки перехватывает дыхание, и Игорь даже не пытается дать определение этому чувству. Здесь и нежность, и удивление, и страх, и желание поскорее перевернуть страницу, и много чего ещё… Игорю хочется зажмуриться, как в детстве, когда он слышит ответ, но он продолжает во все глаза смотреть на это грубоватое, до последней чёрточки знакомое лицо.  
— Все пять лет вокруг тебя… Как собачонка какая-то, — Артём кладёт руку на голову и медленно гладит по волосам. Это нервное, вроде как некоторые теребят завязки, но Игорю всё равно приятно. Так легче, ведь с каждым словом признания в груди всё сильнее ноет что-то между лёгких. — Туда-сюда, хвостом виляю, а сказать ничего не могу. Страшно — пиздец. А потом ещё и Катюха эта, жена твоя.  
— Бывшая, — тут же поправляет Игорь и чуть нахмурившись добавляет: — У тебя тогда вообще-то тоже девушка была.  
— Кристинка? — улыбается Артём. На этот раз действительно весело, подмигивает ничего не понимающему Игорю и говорит: — Да выдумал я её. Считай так. А на фотках это сестра моя. Та ещё стерва.  
— Но красивая, — вспоминая все их разговоры на тему, глухо возражает Игорь.  
— Красивая, — соглашается Артём. В воздухе повисает недолгая пауза. Игорь кладёт голову чуть выше, чтобы было удобнее, а Артём обнимает его за плечо. Вдвоём они едва помещаются на диване, но что-то менять пока никто не хочет. Слишком дороги эти мгновения, слишком невероятны и неповторимы.  
— И что теперь делать? — задаёт Игорь вертящийся на языке вопрос. Скорее риторический, но Артём отвечает сразу и не задумываясь:  
— Да ничего. Разрулится.


End file.
